Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep
by Limerick
Summary: A retelling of the events that took place in the Birth by Sleep trailer, and perhaps more of a story in the future with my own ideas...


Disclaimer: Kindgom Hearts and Disney do not belong to me.

This is merely a retelling of the events that happened in the Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep trailer. Look for it on Youtube. :D I tried to get all of the details right, but I am only human... please do not expect everything to be perfect; I know it's not.

Story told from Aqua's POV unless otherwise noted.

---

As a keyblade wielder, I have witnessed many things, even with my young age. Terra, Ven, and I had fought many battles, had overcome many obstacles, and we had even lost to many of our foe in the past.

But nothing would compare with the horror we were about to face.

I knew this as we walked across the sienna desert, the late sun settling shortly above the horizon, though the sky was mostly shrouded by late afternoon clouds. The remaining light was reflected off the abandoned key blades, the vast myriads of the weapons surrounding us that werestuck into the ground, discarded. I wondered how many dying warrior's hands clutched them before their lives were taken. And if we were to be the last. None of our trio spoke, the silence of tense and anxious anticipation hung between us. The sound of our armor clinking softly and the leather in between creaking with our movements brought the sense of caution and danger like it always did, but this time, I knew it would be worse than usual. My lips and chin were already moistened by my quick but steady breaths, the air exhaled trapped by my helmet. I hoped my companions didn't notice my nervousness, though l don't think they felt much different than I.

A few moments later, we saw him. Terra stopped first, but we were quick to notice as well. The three of us stood our ground as we watched him approach, coming out of the swirling desert dust stepping across the sand with the hunched posture of an old decrepit man. But we knew his appearance was far removed from the measure of his immense power. My heart gave a small leap as the man's appearance seemed to double- his body flickered for an instant, and his own image- a copy- began walking beside him, quickly fading into another being who's face was hidden by a dark helmet.

The duo hadn't taken five steps when Ven made the first move. He clutched his keyblade in hand and stepped forward about to rush the enemy when Terra grasped his shoulder and moved him back, running ahead to face them first. The move surprised both Ven and I, but it was typical of the courageous Terra. His boots kicked up clouds of dust with his strides as he moved with great control and agility that came with weeks of vigorous training with the armor, gaining no less than five yards distance from the man when he leapt, preparing to attack. The man thrust out his hand and raised it swiftly, causing the ground before Terra to shoot up in front of him.

The rising cliff caught him by surprise and tripped him as it shot up, causing him to tumble across it, but he quickly recovered, only to find himself falling again, the man's evil eyes glaring maliciously down as he fell. Before Terra could catch himself, the dark being came down upon him, his hands crackling with electricity.

I watched, helpless, as our comrade stood at the last second to withstand the attack. _Oh God_. My heart sank as I heard the lightning hit his armor, small tongues of fire licking at him even after the lightning was gone. There was no telling what pain he was going through as his skin baked, yet he remained standing.

Now Ven ran forward past Terra, and I after Ven. Terra went after the man while we fought to slay the other dark being. I heard a rumbling, as the sky darkened, and I and turned to see hundreds of the key blades being pulled by some spell out of the ground, and they quickly began forming a swarm to meet us. We ran to escape the herd of weapons, and soon I heard a sharp 'clink' as Ven barely dodged the blades, landing painfully on his side, but he shot right back up and kept on running. The sight hurt me, although he was unscathed. If this was the only way we could dodge the onslaught, no doubt there was worse to come. We were already losing.

But it wasn't time to think about such things. Ven clashed twice, and I seized the opportunity to leap up and thrust out my blade, shooting a stream of purple lighting at our foe, who jumped onto a key blade to quickly outrun it.

Terra tried to pursue again, but he was sent spiraling through the air and sent tumbling down the cliff's edge, catching himself with his own weapon. His feet dangled helplessly in the air as the cliff began to break off, shielding him from the mass of key blades that rained down just moments later.

I wasn't as fortunate. The ground began to buckle and crumble beneath me, and afraid I would lose my footing, I glanced down, only to be hit by the key blade swarm. The weight of the metal as it struck me was tremendous and fear-inspiring, and I found I could not dodge the one heading for my jaw. My helmet broke and I was knocked off the cliff, my vision exploding much like a kaleidoscope. I think I was unconscious for the actual impact, but the clattering of my keyblade beside me and Ven rushing to my side quickly brought me to my senses. Hardly thinking, I thrust out my weapon to cause a brilliant bubble encase Terra to protect him as the key blades continued to rain on him.

For a moment, I thought it worked, but the explosion told otherwise as the keys overwhelmed my spell. I looked on, exhausted, my breath ragged from the effort, and hoped there was another way.

--- Ven's POV ---

I hated to do it, but I had to leave Aqua's side to help defeat the Master. Terra, who was like a brother to me was in piteous shape, I realized as I made my up onto the cliff. He was knocked away another time and slid to a painful stop, yet he got back up yet again.

Only this time, he used his keyblade as a crutch, something I had never seen him do before in all of our days of fighting. It broke my heart.

One of the protruding blades was broken off his helmet, as was the chin, and his armor had withstood just about all of what it could take. Yet he rushed toward Master with less speed but the same determination and they clashed and clashed again… the deafening sound of the metal upon metal was tremendous even to my ears, though I was still making my way up.

A blast of ice was seen and heard, and Terra was thrown backwards. He held up an arm in astonishment, breathing heavily as the ice cast from the spell crawled up his arm. The old man just gave a sadistic smirk of certainty that he would win, and I seized this as the opportune time to strike…

--- Aqua's POV ---

I fought the urge to cry as Terra was knocked back by the old man's ice spell and almost turned away, yet hope kept me watching. I wanted so badly to run up and fight, but my current state kept me from doing so. My head still swam from the fall as if I could pass out at any moment, and my strength was drained beyond belief from the magic I used earlier. It was because of my helplessness- not my misery- that I wanted to curl up and die.

Terra was visibly done for as he struggled to stand, as the Master simply gave a cocky smirk of victory and raised his key blade in a gesture of mockery more than anything for Terra's next feeble attack. As if on cue, Ven came seemingly out of nowhere and swung hard at the man's head, but hit only air!

How he dodged it, I do not know. But the next thing I saw was Ven's helmet in the Master's grasp, the boy flailing helplessly as Terra staggered forward to save him, only to be hit yet again by the shower of key blades and sent off the cliff. Ven's helmet began cracking in the old man's grip, the noise of the breaking metal echoing from the cliff down to my ears. I gasped and looked desperately up at Ven just in time to see part of his visor break away to reveal one of those deep blue eyes… gazing helplessly down at me. Never had I seen him with such a pleading expression…

And then he was frozen. His body was encased in an eerie grey flame, and he was dropped off the edge, much like someone drops something off a ledge for sheer amusement of watching it hit the ground. Ven tumbled down the cliff for a moment before his key blade shattered, and a large piece of his helmet broke off from his face with the sound of breaking glass.

Hardly thinking about my wounds, I somehow found the strength to rush forward as fast as my body would let me, never taking my eyes off Ven, and threw myself under him, catching his frozen form and sliding with him to a heavy stop.

Despite the pain I know it would take to look at him, I found the courage to gaze down at Ven, my comrade, the dearest boy I had and would ever come to know, was now nothing but solid ice. The look on his face that was of sheer torment tore me in two. I couldn't believe it. I would never see him again…

Pain shot up my back and in my abdomen and my head gave a sudden lurch as it felt like someone tipped the world sideways. Black clouds began closing in on my vision,. We were done for. This was the end. I didn't even bother to look back up at the battle, if there was still one being waged. I didn't care anymore. I began to slip into a floating, drifting comforting black state of mind. My lap began to grow numb with the frozen body in it. I decided that if I was going to die, I would do it looking at the dearest person I had ever come to know.

With difficulty since my neck was in pain, I looked down into his ultramarine eyes, which were still open and as brilliant as ever. I was half awake when I thought I saw something- his pupil- moving. Ever so slightly, it was quivering back and forth beneath the layer of ice. He was looking back up at me…

Before I could do anything else, my consciousness fled me and the endless dark engulfed my senses. At least this was a painless way to die. _Goodbye… _was my last thought. Terra, Ven. _I've failed…_

_------_

I want this story to go further... perhaps if I get enough reviews... hehehe...


End file.
